


A degree in Passion

by TheReader1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader1995/pseuds/TheReader1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the satisfying success of "Nymphs love in the park", I'm back with a new novella: this time I've brought you the tale of a volouptous gay adventure. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A degree in Passion

It was a grey, rainy day above Easton Academy. The prestigious university was cloaked in a gloomy fog, so thick no student dared to cross the yards: all the cloisters were packed with people, like they were downtown streets at midday. Among the crowd, young Mr. Gianni Stoppanistruggled not to be run down by busy students hurrying up for a lesson: he had his own classroom to reach, and a very good reason to be there in time: after so many years as a simple assistant, he had finally got to hold his own lessons, as an assistant professor, and today he would start his first session of oral tests. Constantly checking the time on his watch, Stoppani flew through the corridorsand up a stair, finally getting to Room A-27; he opened the door, put his rucksack down next to the teacher’s desk, and relaxed on the chair. He still had ten minutes before the beginning, and spentthem making some questions up.  
For the rest of the morning, a reasonably-sized queue of students from the Faculty of Arts waited patiently in front of Room A-27, waiting to be tested in Italian Medieval Literature; the subject had been quite popular the past term, since it was taught by the native Italian Ph.D. Stoppani, a 30-years-old scholar who was both a skilled teacher and a fine fellow, kind to his pupil both inside and outside the classroom. But, to 21-years-old Mr. Alexander White, Stoppani was more than that: he had the handsome appearance of a Mediterranean man, with his curly hair and thick black beard,and the charisma of a learned and classy person – he always wore impeccable suits, and his vast knowledge was enough for hours of interesting conversations. More than once, Alex had hoped tofind himself alone with Mr. Stoppani, in order to express how much he admired the teacher… and more than once, the waking dream had ended in inappropriate ways. However, this time Alex felt his loins aching for the older, charming teacher, so he decided to make a move and find out if his dream was truly impossible after all: after the test, he would lend Stoppani some of his poems, and hope for the teacher to get their point...

A week later, Alexander was sitting by the fountain in the inner cloister. In the centre of the round pool, was a marble statue shaped into a king of old, proudly standing upon a plinth, his sword pointing at the sky, the shield bearing the royal arms of England and France. It was said that the unnamed Sire led all the students towards their dreams. That day, Alex realised that tradition may be right, for while he was reading about Byzantine History he heard someone coming: he raised his head and met Mr. Stoppani’s friendly gaze. Startled, Alex tried not to think of his thumbing heart, but formally greeted the teacher; Stoppani,instead, just sat down next to Alex on the wet grass, and took a piece of paper out of his coat: “It seems my quest has come to an end, for I, Sir Lancelot of the Lake, I have finally found good Sir Gawain, just under the old King-Barrow.”  
Alex was even more surprised, and could do nothing but gape.  
“This short lay was well-written indeed, Mr. White, quite a piece of craft.”  
“D-do you really think so, sir?” Alex was feeling a little more at ease.  
“Of course it is! Such an excellent use of Middle-English narrative poetry, as well as of tropes from Italian love lyrics. And on that regard…”  
Alex held his breath.  
“On that regard, I had no idea Italian “Amor Cortese” could fit so perfectly to a male feeling towards another man.”  
Alex was shunned: Mr. Stoppani ha decoded his love letter!  
“So, now, my dear Sir Gawain” – Stoppani put his hand on Alex’s leg – “what pleasurable jousting should we indulge into?”  
Alex just crept closer to Gianni, and passionately kissed him, full on the lips. The other man started kissing him too, scratching White’s perfectly shaved cheeks against his wild beard. After a while, they unlocked their lips, and Gianni said: “Now, come with me to my own office.” Alex stood up immediately, and together the two man walked out of the yard, up to the stairs, into Mr. Stoppani small personal room. It was imply furnished, with a comfortable sofa, a sturdy wooden desk and an ancient armchair. Giann stood still, as Alex hugged him and French-kissed him, slowly pushing up on the sofa. At that point, Gianni took out his suit, unmade his belt and took out his trousers and underwear. Alex’s eyes opened wide at the sight of Gianni’s erected manhood, already wet with sweat and pre-cum liquid: the younger man came closer, but Gianni tod him: “Please, lie upon me and take out my shirt.”  
Alex did as his partner asked, and Gianni in return stripped him until they were both naked; only then, did Gianni grabbed firmly Alex’s butt, and slammed their crotch oneagainst the other. Their two penises were side by side, stretched between each other’s stomachs, and Gianni began to push go and fro Alex’s ass, making their cocks rub one against the other; Alex at that point stretched his arms and began pushing on his own, frotting on his mate.  
After some minutes of intense rubbing, Alex yelled out “I – I’m cumming!”; immediately after, Gianni made Alex lay down, switching positions, slid down from the sofa, knelt and locked his lips around the other’s staff. Alex grabbed his partner’s head to keep him sucking, until he felt his semen pour out into Gianni’s comfortable mouth. At that point, Gianni squeezed gently his partner’s penis and tipped his top, making some more love juice squirt out, stood up and walked in front of Alex.  
The younger man immediately got the point, and took the other’s cock in his mouth, while Gianni began fondling his breast. He started to milk Gianni’s lance with both hands and lips, slurping and tasting the amazing flavour of sweat and manhood, until all of a sudden thick explosion filled his cheeks, nearly choking him; immediately, however, Gianni knelt and kissed him, sharing the cumshot he had kept in his mouth, in a wet and tasty hug of whiteness which stuck to each other’s moustaches and ran down along their necks.  
Once their liquid love was all dry and sticky, Alex grabbed Gianni and fell asleep.


End file.
